


Love me like you do

by JustCallMeJo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, but cuddles makes it better, haechan is hurt, inspired by the Dreamies latest vlive, mark is oblivious, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: Haechan is tried of Mark always pushing him away when he tries to hug him or touch him at all.





	Love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> I was triggered by the Dreamies vlive and felt like I really needed to get this out. 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!! And Donghyuck deserves all the love in the world <3
> 
>  
> 
> Not proofread sorry

Donghyuck was tired. He was tired of always being pushed away, always being ignored, always being rejected. 

He was so tired. 

He liked Mark. He liked showing affection for his members. He liked having their attention and love in return. But he was always pushed away. All the time. 

The vlive they had done just made him incredibly tired. He could deal more often than not. But now he was really feeling the hate. 

They had been practicing for a long time, of course they were all tired. Did Mark really have to spread some salt in the wounds by literally pushing him to the ground. 

Okay. He may have exaggerated a bit, but it was clear rejection. 

Donghyuck just wanted to hold his hand, was it so fucking bad that Mark was repulsed enough to not even look as he pushed him away, continuing the conversation without caring an ounce for Donghyuck? Apparently yes. 

Donghyuck tried to keep his smile intact, tried to show fans that it was all a joke, because it always was, wasn’t it. He was a fucking joke. 

~

That night, when Donghyuck and Mark got back to the 127 dorm, the younger didn’t offer Mark a word before (calmly) rushing to shower first. 

After the brunet was done he threw on some sweats and a hoodie before sneaking off to Johnny and Taeyong’s room. 

He opened the door quietly, expecting to find them asleep. And he was right. 

The room was dark, soft breaths evening out the silence. Donghyuck carefully closed the door behind him, tiptoeing into the room. He shuddered slightly from the cold shower he had taken that was still chilling his body. 

Donghyuck was trying to be exceptionally quiet as he pulled up the comforter, slipping underneath it and snuggling close to the large body on the bed. 

Johnny wriggled in his sleep, eyes fluttering open slowly, drowsily. 

“Hyuck?” His voice was soft, raspy from sleep and barely above a whisper. 

“Hm?” Donghyuck felt an irrational fear that Johnny would reject him as well as he waited for the elder’s verdict. 

Johnny frowned slightly, barely being awake enough to open his eyes. He was still for a few seconds until he finally moved around a bit to get more comfortable, wrapping Donghyuck up in his lanky, comforting arms. The younger sighed in relief, tangling their legs together. Johnny’s breathing evened out shortly thereafter, the tall male falling asleep quickly. 

Donghyuck laid awake for a few minutes more, mulling over his relationship with Mark. Nowadays they were speaking less and less, their friendship holding on by a thin thread. Mark didn’t voluntarily hang out with him anymore. Donghyuck always took initiative when sitting next to Mark during vlives. Trying to show affection, trying to make the older laugh often and trying to keep Mark happy. 

And what does he get in return. Rejection. Always rejection. 

Never a hug, a kiss on the cheek or even a hangout that’s not compelled by work. 

He understands that Mark is busy, but Donghyuck used to be his comfort. His best friend. What happened? 

Eventually Donghyuck’s brain decided it had had enough and he fell into a deep slumber, Johnny’s arms holding him tight. 

~

The next day he felt better. Johnny hadn’t questioned him about sleeping in the same bed and Taeyong let them sleep in for a while before finally waking them. 

Donghyuck felt refreshed and well rested. He didn’t feel the crushing sense of self hatred as strongly. 

New day new beginning. 

 

All the members were hanging out in the living room, Johnny and Yuta playing a game on the tv, Taeyong and Mark writing lyrics on the couch, Taeil and Sicheng watching the others comfortably while Doyoung and Jaehyun sat by the kitchen table, which had a view over the living room. They were watching Donghyuck’s celeb five fan cam. 

He felt proud of his performance during their celeb five parody. All the members had praised him. Even Mark, which made his heart beat faster. 

Donghyuck decided to settle on the couch between Yuta and Mark, not really feeling like doing anything at the moment. 

He decided to try once again, to show Mark some affection. He sneakily leaned his head on the older’s shoulder, closing his eyes peacefully. 

After a few seconds Mark eventually pushed his head off with nudge from his shoulder. Donghyuck pouted slightly. 

Okay. Try again. 

This time he took his hand and put it on Mark’s thigh, pulling at the fabric gently. It took even less seconds for Mark to grab his hand and throw it off his thigh. Donghyuck sighed quietly, feeling the frustration brew, eyes slightly watery. 

One last try. 

Donghyuck watched as Mark threw his head back on the couch and laughed at something Taeyong said. They were taking a break from writing, claiming their brains were fried enough at the moment. Mark’s hand was lying on his thigh, fiddling with the fabric like Donghyuck’s had done. The 127 maknae put his hand on Mark’s forearm and followed it to his hand, trying to intertwine their fingers. 

Mark simply brought his elbow out and gave Donghyuck a strong push with it, almost sending the boy flying into Yuta. The brunet huffed in frustration, finally feeling it too over the edge, his tears pressing forward hotly. 

“Why do you always do that?!” He finally burst, standing up and facing Mark. All the attention was instantly on him, but Donghyuck was only looking at Mark. Mark and his stupidly handsome face, with those big round eyes and thin pink lips. “Why do you always push me away? Huh?!” Donghyuck heard Johnny shut off the game. “Do you hate me that much?!” 

Mark couldn’t find his words, gaping like a fish out of water, trying to grasp the situation. 

“Are you that repulsed by me or what?” Donghyuck hissed. When Mark still didn’t answer, a tear made its way down his face. He angrily wiped it away and stormed to the front door, aggressively pulling on his shoes. 

“I’m going to the dream dorm.”

The door slammed shut behind him. The 127 members were left stunned, looking at the door. 

~

A series of knocks sounded throughout the dream dorm. Jaemin frowned, getting up from his spot on the couch next to Jeno to open it. 

On the other side stood Donnghyuck, tears making their way down his face silently. Jaemin gaped in surprise. 

“Hyuck? What happened?” He asked incredulously, pulling the male into the dorm and closing the door. Donghyuk immediately hugged him, Jaemin returning it fiercely as the brunet cried into his neck. 

Chenle, Jisung, Jeno and Renjun had all made their way to the hallway by then. They looked shocked to see Donghyuck there, especially as the boy was crying. 

“What happened?” Chenle said, concerned for his hyung. Donghyuk sniffled and parted from Jaemin to dry his cheeks self consciously. 

“Just me being stupid. I’m sorry. I’m exaggerating, like always,” he added bitterly at the end of his sentence. He didn’t dare look up at his members, choosing instead to inspect their ugly wooden floor. 

“I know what we should do!” Jeno announced with his signature eye smile. “Puppy pile!”

After running around like crazy they all piled onto the nest of blankets, pillows and comforters they had built hastily in the living room, hugging each other close. 

“Okay. Now what really happened?” Renjun asked, his head resting on top of Donghyuck’s. 

“I’m just feeling bad about Mark hyung,” Donghyuck knew he was going to sound stupid. “He’s always pushing me away and rejecting me when I wanna hug him or do anything. I just think he might not like me. He probably hates me!” 

The Dreamies shared concerned looks. 

“I don’t think he hates you! You’ve known each other for so long! Eventually you’re just such a common part of each other’s lives that you don’t appreciate it as much until it’s gone. You know?” Jaemin tried to make sense. Donnghyuck was silent, until-

“Wow Jaeminnie. I didn’t think you had that many brain cells.”

Jaemin smacked him on the thigh for that one. 

They laid there for a while, just joking and discussing new music and movies heatedly until the front door opened. 

In came Yukhei, Jungwoo, Kun and Ten. 

“Wah! A puppy pile without me!” Yukhei said it like it was scandalous. The Dreamies laughed at his over the top reaction. 

The tall human puppy decided to simply jump in, wriggling around to make space for himself in the pile. Kun chuckled at his fellow Chinese member’s eagerness. 

“We’re here to save your boring lives!” Ten announced with a teasing smile. 

“Movies and snacks!” Jungwoo held up mentioned goods and the Dreamies cheered. 

Kun and Ten went to put their snacks in bowls and grab some drinks while Jungwoo set up the movie. Yukhei simply cuddled some Dreamies. 

“Okay! Get comfortable, and make sure you can reach the snacks because here we go!” Kun started the movie. 

Donghyuck smiled. 

~

“What did you do?” Doyoung immediately jumped on Mark. They had all made their way into the living room properly, staring at the Canadian male who still seemed to be in a state of shock. 

“I didn’t do anything!” He protested. 

“You must’ve done something yesterday, that must’ve been why Donghyuck slept in Johnny’s bed,” Taeyong reasoned. 

“He slept in Johnny hyung’s bed?” Mark questioned confusedly, feeling a slight stab of something in his chest. He couldn’t identify the feeling. It didn’t fell good that’s for sure. 

“Yep. And it was probably your fault,” Jaehyun smacked his lips like it was obvious. 

“He looked really upset. Why does he think you hate him?” Taeil looked concerned. 

“I don’t know. I just-I might’ve been a bit harsh during the vlive yesterday, but I always do that,” he stuttered over his words, trying to figure out the core problem. 

“You mean rejecting his affection all the time?” Yuta spoke, his words understanding but slightly accusing too. 

“I mean. Yeah. Maybe. Yeah,” Mark whispered guiltily. 

“You know he loves skinship, are you really that uncomfortable with it? But you hug us all the time without issues?” Johnny frowned, something wasn’t right. 

“Mark. Are you maybe subconsciously, being a bit homophobic?” Taeyong dropped the bomb. Mark’s eyes widened to triple size. 

“No! No absolutely not! I wouldn’t,” he tried to assure them. Donghyuck was one of the few members in NCT so far who dared to say he wasn’t straight. 

“Maybe just a little? You probably don’t even know you’re doing it,” Sicheng suggested. Mark gave them all an incredulous look. 

“No! Hyung im not homophobic!” He insisted. Taeyong frowned. 

“Then what’s the problem? Why don’t you let him hug you? Even just for a little while?” Doyoung sounded exasperated, like he was tired of the subject by then. 

“I don’t know. I just feel weird when he touches me. Like my heart beats fast and I get hot and I feel a bit sick. It’s uncomfortable. I want it to go away so I push him off,” Mark tried to explain, cheeks heating up. He looked up to see most of the members in disbelief, though Doyoung was wearing a deadpan face. 

“Oh my god Mark-yah you precious innocent soul,” Johnny started, sounding completely done but also fond. 

“What?” The male questioned genuinely. “What is it?”

“A crush! That’s what it is!” Yuta started cackling. 

“Mark has a big fat crush on Hyuck!” Doyoung exclaimed. Yuta was laughing even harder. 

“What?” Make repeated again, eyebrows furrowed. A crush? On Donghyuck? But they had known each other forever. He didn’t like him like that. Hyuck was loud and obnoxious and annoying and had a beautiful singing voice and a pretty face and a great sense of humor and insecurities and he was so unbelievably affectionate and he was so loving and caring and-

Shit. 

“I like him,” Mark exhaled, mindblown. “Oh my gosh I like Donghyuck!” He stood up, anxiously pacing the living room. 

“Took you long enough,” Sicheng snorted a laugh. 

“What do I do? Oh no hyung what do I do?” He yelled out in panic to any hyung who cared enough to listen. 

“You tell him!” Jaehyun said, voice firm. “You have to apologize and then tell him how you feel. As soon as possible.”

“I’ll do it tonight. I just need some time to prepare,” Mark decided, almost hyperventilating from the self discoveries he was making. 

“I’ll call Ten and tell him to keep Hyuckie occupied,” Taeyong pulled out his phone. 

“Okay,” Taeil clapped his hands. “Now, how do you want to do this?” 

~

When Donghyuck got back to the dorm it was completely silent. He frowned at the lack of life, walking cautiously inside. 

When he reached the living room he noticed that the TV was on, a note sat on it. He was confused. Very confused. 

Donghyuck walked forward and took it off the TV to read. 

‘Take a seat and press play’ 

He followed orders. 

Soft music emerged from the speakers, a picture showing up on the screen. It was one of the first ones he had taken during his time at SM. After it came a similar picture of Mark, then one of them together. It continued, showing them during their rookie years, during Mickey Mouse club and during the smrookies activities they did, slowly merging with their fire truck promotions, chewing gum, limitless, first and last, Cherry bomb and it continued. 

Donghyuck felt tears press at his eyes once again, watching with a fond smile and listening to the song which was a cover Mark and he had done during their rookie days. 

Eventually the pictures came to a stop, the music fading out calmly, leaving him in silence once again. 

Donghyuck wipes at his cheeks, as they were wet with tears. Then a figure entered the dark room. He recognized Mark easily. 

They didn’t say anything for a while. Mark simply walked over and sat next to Donghyuck, fiddling with his own fingers nervously before finally speaking. 

“I’m sorry Hyuck. I’m sorry for rejecting your hugs and kisses and your attempts to show me that you love me,” he said shakily, voice unsteady. Donghyuck felt more tears falling against his will. 

“I’m sorry for making you cry and I’m sorry for making you upset. I’m sorry that I feel such weird things when you hug me and touch me. I’m especially sorry for expressing them the wrong way. I’m really sorry,” he stopped to inhale deeply. “I guess what I’m really trying to say is, I’m sorry for falling in love with you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened as he turned to stare at Mark who refused to look at him. Donghyuck could see the redness on his cheeks, but he also saw the fear and hope in his eyes. 

“I like you. A lot,” Mark admitted, finally gathering courage and looking up at the younger, meeting his eyes straight on. Donghyuck swallowed nervously, not knowing how to respond with words. Which is why he leaned forward to chastely press his lips against Mark’s, the older not moving for a second, causing Donghyuck to pull away in shame. Mark instantly leaned forward to catch Donghyuck’s lips again, sighing softly into the kiss. Donghyck’s hands found their way into Mark’s hair, pulling the older boy closer, Mark grabbing at the younger’s waist. 

“YES! It worked!” A loud voice broke through the kiss induced haze, Make breaking it off quickly, feeling his knees quake when Donghyuck whined for more. 

“Shut up Yuta! You ruined their moment!” That was definitely Taeyong. 

“Oh I’m sorry for stopping them from screwing on our couch!”

“Yuta! They’re like five stop talking like that!” Taeyong was in full on mom mode. 

“Jeez, now the moment is definitely ruined,” Jaehyun sighed. 

Donghyuck shook his head in exasperation, pulling Mark in for another kiss. Short and sweet this time. 

“Aww they’re so cute I might just poke my eyeballs out,” Doyoung sounded fond but also not. 

“Shush! You’re ruining their second moment!” Johnny sounded like one of those overly invested kdrama fans. 

“Can everybody just stop interrupting them before I ninja kick you,” Sicheng was done with the members narratives. 

“Let’s continue this in your room,” Donghyuck decided and started pulling Mark up from the couch. 

“Hey! Continue what?! You’re not doing anything until you’re thirty! You hear me?” 

“Just don’t use my bed you brats!” 

 

END 

 

And they cuddled all night long while sharing innocent kisses, Mark never pushing Donghyuck away again when he wanted cuddles :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked it! It makes me really happy honestly :)) Thank you for reading <333


End file.
